Arriba, en el cielo
by 7Tuchi
Summary: Todoroki agitó sus grandes alas verdes, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que lo hacía de forma ansiosa, impaciente. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tuvo que luchar para mantener la concentración durante el vuelo. "Esto es lo que se acabaría con la operación, supongo" pensó mientras se sujetaba el pecho con una mano, justo antes de aterrizar.
1. Nos vemos mañana

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**La idea de este fic surgió gracias al fan art de sulkingmoon, un artista al que recomiendo que sigáis si os gusta mucho, mucho TodoDeku ^_^**

**¡Dejo aquí el link del fan art y espero que os guste la historia!**

/sulkingmoon/status/1187136074138693632

* * *

Inko Midoriya se quedó en silencio. Tras parpadear un par de segundos, volvió en sí después de haber procesado las palabras de su hijo.

"Mamá, quiero ser un Ángel de Plata".

Inko sonrió con una punzada de ternura, pues Izuku todavía era pequeño e ingenuo. Al menos, eso pensó la primera vez que le escuchó decir aquello. Inko confiaba en que, según el chico creciera, se daría cuenta de las negativas consecuencias de convertirse en un Ángel de Plata.

Sin embargo, según Izuku se hacía mayor, sus deseos se volvían más firmes. Que el chico perdiera a su padre fue doloroso para él y, desde ese momento, aquella idea no se le iba de la cabeza. Además, el ambiente en clase solo alimentaban sus ganas por alcanzar su sueño.

– Mira por dónde vas, idiota – le reprochó Bakugou tras propinarle un empujón.

– No seas tan duro con él, Bakugou. Es difícil que te esquive con esas alas que tiene – se burló un compañero antes de echarse de reír.

Dentro de una sociedad poblada por habitantes alados el estatus social se regía por el tamaño de las alas. Unas alas del mismo color de los ojos de la pareja predestinada de cada uno.

Pero Izuku Midoriya había nacido con alas extrañas.

Alas pequeñas y de color dispar.

– ¡Me haré más fuerte! – aseguró Midoriya – ¡Entrenaré más y seré un Ángel de Plata!

Ante aquellas palabras, Bakugou agarró al chico de la camiseta sin ningún cuidado.

– Tienes agallas para decir eso, niñato – le dijo – Yo me convertiré en el mejor guardián de todos. Sigue soñando si piensas que vas a estar a mi altura – le advirtió mientras extendía sus alas rojas por encima de su cabeza.

Bajo la mirada nerviosa, aunque llena de determinación, de Midoriya, Katsuki soltó el agarre con brusquedad.

– Te estoy ahorrando sufrimiento, idiota. Es jodidamente imposible que tú seas un Ángel de Plata – declaró antes de marcharse.

Midoriya, después de recomponerse, abrazó sus libros de clase contra su pecho y se dispuso a continuar su camino.

En la ciudad la diferencia entre rangos sociales estaba dolorosamente marcada por la altura de las edificaciones. Aquellas que tocaban el suelo estaban habitadas por los ciudadanos de a pie. Según los edificios se acercaban al sol, sus habitantes pasaban a pertenecer a clases sociales más altas: estudiantes de la prestigiosa academia, guardianes y, en la cima, los Ángeles de Plata.

Pero había un lugar en la ciudad que no entendía de jerarquías. Un punto de encuentro entre clases sociales. Ese lugar era el Laurel, una cafetería llamada así por sus decoraciones de enredaderas que trepaban por las paredes. Debido a su popularidad, era frecuente encontrar el local lleno, pues cualquiera querría codearse con la élite.

Mientras Midoriya caminaba por la calle, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un altercado llamó su atención.

– ¡Mira! ¡Los guardianes! – exclamó la voz emocionada de una chica.

Cuando Izuku alzó la vista al cielo contempló a los guardianes surcar entre las nubes, escuchando cómo sus coloridas alas silbaban en el viento.

Sin perder un minuto, Midoriya desplegó sus alas y voló al lugar del incidente. Por muchas veces que lo hubiera intentado, no era posible imitar la velocidad de los guardianes, pero, aún así, el chico volaba sin descanso.

Finalmente, Midoriya llegó mucho después de los guardianes, quienes habían acudido a rescatar a los ciudadanos atrapados en un edificio en llamas. Sus uniformes les protegían de cualquier posible daño y toda su preparación era visible en sus habilidades durante el vuelo.

Midoriya se hizo un hueco entre la gente, jadeando por su reciente carrera. Fue entonces cuando, justo a tiempo, alzó la vista para observar la llegada de los Ángeles de Plata, recibidos siempre entre aplausos.

Llamados así por sus alas de un gris brillante, los Ángeles evacuaron con rapidez a los últimos heridos antes de que los bomberos terminaran de apagar las llamas del, ya destrozado, edificio.

Izuku observaba a los Ángeles de Plata con un intenso brillo en sus ojos, una clara admiración por su labor. Después de todo, ellos eran lo que tanto ansiaba llegar a ser.

A diferencia de los guardianes, los ángeles no tenían colores en sus alas. Las personas nacían con las alas del color de los ojos de su pareja destinada. Pero lo que se sentía al encontrar a tu alma gemela era tan especial que resultaba imposible de ignorar.

Ya se lo explicó Inko cuando tuvo ocasión.

"De pronto notas que tu corazón empieza a latir fuerte, como si los latidos no te pertenecieran" dijo "Es algo tan intenso que no lo puedes ocultar".

Desde que esa conexión se establecía, era imposible de romper. Un sentimiento único y, tan irresistible, que todo el mundo deseaba experimentarlo en su propia piel.

Pero para los más grandes podía suponer una carga.

Esta conexión a menudo provocaba distracciones durante el vuelo o, en situaciones extremas, inicios de taquicardia. Una gran desventaja si se estaba de servicio.

Por ello, los Ángeles de Plata habían renunciado a estas emociones por convertirse en lo que eran, por salvar vidas. Sacrificar su felicidad por la de los demás era lo que les había otorgado el estatus de héroes y, por ello, estaban en lo más alto de la escala social.

Tras perder a su padre, Izuku decidió que sería el mejor Ángel de Plata, pues quería evitar que cualquiera experimentara el mismo sufrimiento.

* * *

Después de clase, Midoriya trabajaba atendiendo las mesas de un restaurante. Empleaba allí muchas horas de su tiempo, pero necesitaba el dinero.

La única manera conocida de destruir el fuerte vínculo con tu pareja destinada y, por consecuencia, convertirte en un Ángel de Plata, era mediante cirugía. Con una operación se cortaban los nervios que conectaban las alas con el corazón y, de esa manera, los pigmentos de colores desaparecían junto con las emociones que te unían a tu pareja destinada.

Era una intervención complicada e irreversible pero segura. Y, sobre todo, era cara.

Por ello, el trabajo era necesario.

– Pues tus alas molan, tío – comentó Kaminari, su compañero de trabajo, mientras se tomaban un descanso.

– Eres muy amable – dijo Izuku – Pero ya he tomado mi decisión.

– Ya, pero no sé... Y ¿aunque encuentres a alguien vas a seguir adelante?

Midoriya estiró sus alas de forma distraída para destensarlas. Aunque trataba de no dejarse afectar por las palabras de Bakugou, Midoriya no consideraba que tuviera unas alas realmente estéticas.

– ¿Quién va a ser así? Es que... sería raro. Lo de los ojos.

Kaminari se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Y qué? No lo sabes.

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, pensativos.

– Dicen que es muy fuerte – comentó Kaminari de forma espontánea, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza de Midoriya.

– El vínculo digo – aclaró Kaminari – Que no lo puedes ignorar. Hay que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para renunciar a él.

A pesar de sus palabras, Kaminari admiraba a Midoriya. Que tuviera sus objetivos tan claros y los persiguiera con tanto ímpetu le hacía considerarle una persona muy fuerte. Y, desde luego, Midoriya no pretendía perder de vista sus sueños.

* * *

Pasaron unas semanas hasta que Midoriya recibió una llamada. No tardaría mucho en enterarse su madre, pues al chico le fue imposible ocultar su entusiasmo. Izuku podía dejar su actual empleo y empezar a trabajar en el Laurel.

Cuando llegó al establecimiento Midoriya fue recibido por uno de los fundadores de la ciudad más importantes y famosos de todos. Uno de los Ángeles de Plata originales. Por ello, los ojos de Midoriya se iluminaron la primera vez que entró.

– ¡A-All Might! – exclamó al verle.

Desde que anunció su retiro, All Might –o Toshinori– se había convertido en el dueño del Laurel. Y entre sus mayores fans estaba Izuku.

El chico empezó en el Laurel limpiando la cocina, fregando platos..., pero, por fin, estaba en el Laurel, estaba cerca de su héroe, de la élite y de los grandes. Era el ambiente más motivador que podía encontrar para seguir trabajando durante dos y tres semanas. Cuatro. Un mes y su relación con Toshinori se había vuelto más cercana, pues no le resultó difícil a All Might encariñarse del chico.

Arriba en la ciudad, donde habitaban los futuros héroes, uno de los jóvenes más prometedores de la prestigiosa escuela de guardianes estaba siendo insistido para que bajara al Laurel.

– Será solo un momento, siempre me preguntan todos por ti – comentaba Inasa mientras se preparaba para salir.

– No me apetece – repetía Shouto Todoroki sin mirar a su compañero.

El joven, hijo de uno de los más grandes Ángeles de Plata, no se habituaba a tener que socializar. Finalmente, ante la incansable palabrería de su compañero, suspiró agotado. A veces podía llegar a ser muy insistente.

* * *

Midoriya trabajaba sin descanso hasta llegar a perder la sensibilidad en los dedos. El Laurel, como de costumbre, estaba a rebosar de gente y, por ello, necesitaba estar plenamente concentrado. Algo que le empezó a resultar cada vez más difícil, pues no podía evitar distraerse al sentir que un fuerte latido le golpeaba el pecho.

Incapaz de ignorarlo, Izuku se agarró de la pila del fregadero y trató de ralentizar su respiración, pensando que se podría tratar de estrés. Lo intentó sin éxito, pues aquellos latidos acelerados estaban fuera de su control.

El chico contempló sus manos, todavía sujetas al borde del fregadero. Temblaban. Sus nudillos se habían teñido de rojo a causa de la fuerza del agarre, pues Izuku sentía que no aguantaría mucho más tiempo de pie. Finalmente, terminó resbalándose lentamente hasta acabar sentado en el suelo, jadeando.

– Midoriya, ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado uno de sus superiores, pues era imposible no pasar por alto su extraño comportamiento.

Izuku sentía resonar los latidos en el interior de su cabeza. Era tan intenso que tuvo que cubrirse las orejas con las manos de forma desesperada.

– Midoriya, ¿me oyes? – el hombre trató de acercarse para ayudar al chico, pero él le escuchaba lejos.

Entonces Izuku lo sintió.

Nadie pronunciaba su nombre, pero sabía que alguien le estaba llamando. De pronto, atender esa llamada se volvió lo más prioritario en esos momentos.

– Perdón...

Apenas llegó a terminar su disculpa cuando Izuku corrió fuera de la cocina. No tenía claro adónde se dirigía, pero su instinto sabía lo que buscaba.

Sabía _a quién _buscaba.

Midoriya se abrió paso entre los clientes del Laurel, quienes miraban al chico sin entender la situación.

De pronto, Izuku fue poco a poco recuperando la razón.

Sus emociones impulsivas empezaron a perder intensidad. Su instinto se desvaneció. Izuku se encontró a sí mismo en medio del Laurel con su respiración bajo control.

Ahora lo único que latía era su corazón calmado.

* * *

– ¿Estás bien seguro? – preguntó Inasa mientras ambos caminaban por la cornisa de un edificio.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando ya habían dejado abajo el Laurel.

– Sí, es que había mucha gente – explicó Todoroki en un tono cansado mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza – Creo que me he mareado.

– Siempre está así; el Laurel es muy conocido, ¿sabes?

Todoroki asentía sin demasiado interés, distraído, mirando a cualquier parte menos a su compañero.

Tenía claro que no le gustaban los lugares concurridos y, desde luego, no había sido buena idea bajar al Laurel. Sin embargo, también tenía claro que, aunque su primer impulso había sido abandonar el local cuanto antes, al mismo tiempo, una parte de él le había estado pidiendo que se quedara.

Todoroki había conseguido marcharse justo antes de que su instinto se impusiera a su razón, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la intensidad de aquella emoción.

Algo le decía que no podría volver a resistirse una segunda vez.

Empezó a refrescar, así que Todoroki afianzó su chaqueta. Entonces se palpó los bolsillos cada vez con más preocupación y se detuvo en el sitio sin dejar de revisarlos.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Inasa.

Todoroki miró por fin a Inasa a la cara.

– Mi cartera.

* * *

– ¿Te encuentras mejor, hijo? – preguntó Toshinori mientras cerraban el local – ¿Mucho trabajo?

Ya vacío, Izuku terminaba de barrer entre las mesas del Laurel.

– No, creo que solo fue un bajón de tensión – comentó, tratando de restarle importancia a lo que había sucedido.

Le llevó unos segundos al muchacho comprobar que se había hecho el silencio. Cuando levantó la vista descubrió que Toshinori le miraba, como si estuviera esperando a que Izuku rectificara.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó el chico al sentirse acorralado.

– ¿Eso es todo? – dijo con suavidad.

Midoriya llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando junto a Toshinori y, por ello, se conocían demasiado. Ambos sabían lo que había ocurrido. Pero Izuku no quería reconocerlo y Toshinori no iba a presionarle.

– Sí – respondió Midoriya, encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces Toshinori asintió con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cansada. Quizá triste. Quizá estaba reconociendo la lucha interna del chico.

– Cuídate, chico – le dijo simplemente – Tienes que pensar en ti.

Aquello fui lo último que pronunció Toshinori antes de dirigirse a su oficina. Tras haberse retirado del lugar, sus palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza del muchacho. No era más que un simple deseo, pero Midoriya sabía todo el significado que había detrás.

_Tienes que pensar en ti._

Toshinori quería que Izuku se cuidara, sí, pero que lo hiciera pensando en su futuro, que viviera el presente y que reflexionaba sobre qué le hacía realmente feliz. En la cabeza del chico se agolpaban todos aquellos pensamientos mientras terminaba de barrer.

Entonces salió de su ensimismamiento cuando se acercó curioso a una de las mesas del local. Al parecer, alguien había dejado olvidada allí su cartera.

Izuku la cogió para revisarla de cerca. No pretendía ver su contenido, pues si alguien entraba y le descubría cotilleando una cartera –aunque solo fuera para identificar a su propietario–, no quería que se malinterpretaran sus acciones.

Seguramente sería de algún cliente, así que Izuku pensó que lo más sensato sería entregársela a Toshinori, pues él conocía mejor que nadie a todos y cada uno de los visitantes del local. Aunque, de todas formas, era una cartera bastante desgastada. Podría pertenecer a alguien cercano al rango social de Izuku.

El chico estaba a punto de dirigirse a la oficina de Toshinori cuando un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Creyendo que sus pies iban a fallarle, Izuku se sujetó al borde de la mesa. Apenas escuchó el ruido de la escoba cuando la dejó caer al suelo, pues un fuerte latido que golpeaba su cabeza eclipsaba cualquier otro sonido.

Torpemente, Midoriya trató de avanzar hacia la entrada del Laurel.

Ya no había nada que lo detuviera.

* * *

Todoroki agitó sus grandes alas verdes, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que lo hacía de forma ansiosa, impaciente. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tuvo que luchar para mantener la concentración durante el vuelo.

"Esto es lo que se acabaría con la operación, supongo" pensó mientras se sujetaba el pecho con una mano, justo antes de aterrizar.

Allí, en la entrada del Laurel, se vieron por primera vez.

Midoriya no movió un músculo. Parecía haber recuperado la compostura y, aunque estaba algo desorientado, se sentía realmente a gusto, como en casa, como una sensación cálida y agradable. Nunca había visto a ese chico y, sin embargo, podía sentir que le había echado de menos.

– Eres tú – articuló Todoroki.

A pesar de que resultaba algo extraño que aquellas fueran las primeras palabras que le dirigía al chico, Izuku no sentía la necesidad de pedirle que se explicara. No cuando él se sentía de la misma forma. No cuando los iris heterocromos de Todoroki coincidían con el patrón de sus extrañas alas pequeñas.

– Ah, la has encontrado – comentó de nuevo Todoroki al ver su cartera en las manos de Izuku.

– ¿Es tuya? – preguntó, algo extrañado.

– Sí – respondió Todoroki mientras la cogía, aprovechando para acariciar de forma distraída las suaves manos del chico.

– Oh. Es que... parecía tan...

– Tan ¿qué? – preguntó Todoroki, curioso, sin perder de vista las reacciones de Midoriya.

– No sé, es que está un poco... vieja.

– Ya, mi padre se vuelve loco cada vez que la ve. No para de decirme que me deshaga de ella – explicó mientras se la guardaba – Es divertido.

Izuku soltó una risita ante su comentario. Por su parte, Todoroki no pudo reprimir sonreír tras escuchar ese dulce sonido.

Todoroki no tardó en darse cuenta de lo cómodo que era hablar con el chico. Estaba a gusto, relajado. Era imposible que pudiera sentirse así con cualquier otra persona.

– ¿Trabajas aquí? – preguntó Todoroki.

– Sí, cuando salgo de clase.

– Ya veo.

Midoriya sentía que había respondido de forma muy tajante, pero no podía arrepentirse. Pese a lo mucho que le gustaba trabajar en el Laurel, le sorprendía las pocas ganas que tenía de seguir hablando del tema. De hecho, no supo en qué momento aquel chico le había cogido de las manos. Por su reciente vuelo, estaban un poco frías. Era normal cuando se cogía velocidad volando.

Sin molestarse en pensar lo que hacía, Izuku se acercó a Todoroki y rodeó su cintura en un abrazo, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho, pues el chico era más alto que él. Todoroki sonrió. Entonces desplegó sus alas verdes y cubrió a ambos con ellas mientras le abrazaba, como si quisiera abrigarle. Todoroki tenía la sensación de que debía protegerle y no le habría hecho falta preguntar a Midoriya si él sentía lo mismo.

Con el atardecer había refrescado, por lo que Izuku afianzó el abrazo sin ningún reparo. Sin embargo, no le parecía suficiente.

Sujetándose de la camiseta del chico, Izuku se aupó para alcanzar los labios de Todoroki y unirlos con los suyos en un beso. Todoroki sujetó la cabeza de Midoriya con suavidad mientras le correspondía.

Entonces Izuku sujetó la nuca de Todoroki y dejó que el beso se alargara, que continuara perezosamente lento. Las caricias y los besos no eran inesperados, sino que fluían de forma natural. Encajaban. En algún momento se detenían, uno de los dos sonreía y retomaban el beso. Ya no recordaban por qué habían empezado, pero ambos descubrieron que así era cómo querían continuar.

Era extraño que pudieran entenderse sin siquiera conocerse, pero, al mismo tiempo, era una sensación deliciosa. Habían encontrado a alguien con quien no hacían falta las explicaciones, con quien los silencios no eran incómodos. Terminaron un sonoro beso y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Podían perderse el uno en la mirada del otro sin que resultara raro o perturbador.

Izuku tenía curiosidad por acariciar el pelo de Todoroki, así que deslizó una mano por su cabello sin ninguna prisa, disfrutando de su tacto. Por su parte, Todoroki inclinó la cabeza con intención de afianzar más aquellas caricias.

– ¿Mañana vas a venir? – preguntó Midoriya sin perder detalle de las facciones del chico.

– Claro – respondió Todoroki mientras acercaba su cabeza al chico para que sus frentes se rozaran – Quiero conocerte más.

Permanecieron un poco más en aquella posición, ignorantes al mundo que los rodeaba. Al final fue Todoroki quien deshizo el abrazo a regañadientes. Cuando estaba a punto de emprender el vuelo Midoriya lo detuvo con una última pregunta.

– Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

Todoroki se volvió para responderle.

– Shouto. ¿Y tú?

– Izuku. Izuku Midoriya – contestó el chico.

Entonces Shouto abrió sus espléndidas alas verdes y alzó el vuelo.

– Izuku – dijo desde el aire – Nos vemos mañana.

Y, así, Todoroki se alejó volando.

Midoriya se encontraba felizmente desorientado. Desconocía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Si alguien le preguntara qué había ocurrido, seguramente sus explicaciones no serían de fiar. El chico, al no contar ya con la cálida protección de Todoroki, se abrazó a sí mismo mientras contemplaba el cielo sobre su cabeza, donde vio a Todoroki por última vez.

Acababa de experimentar la conexión de la que tanto tiempo había oído hablar.

Un vínculo imposible de romper.

Desconocía que podría pasar a partir de entonces. Cómo cambiaría su vida haber conocido a Todoroki. Si su madre volviera a preguntarle, Izuku sabía que no dejaría escapar su sueño de convertirse en el mejor Ángel de Plata de todos.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía, probablemente, otro objetivo más:

"Mamá, quiero comprarle a Shouto una cartera nueva".


	2. Alguien a quien admirar

Con suerte los domingos había menos gente en el Laurel.

Aunque Izuku no tenía turno los fines de semana, acudir al local hasta en sus días de descanso se había convertido en parte de su rutina. Era estresante para él estar sin hacer nada en su lugar de trabajo, pero, en el fondo, no le importaba si era por ver a Shouto.

Podían verse en cualquier otro lugar, pues no había nada que se lo impidiera. Pero era pronto para que los vieran juntos lejos del Laurel. No incumplirían ninguna norma, era simplemente que ver juntas a personas de distinto rango no era algo habitual. Además, para Todoroki resultaba incómodo sentir tantos ojos encima de él.

El chico no terminaba de sentirse a gusto rodeado de gente y más cuando solo llevaban saliendo un par de semanas. Aún así, intentaba mejorar en ello, pero necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse. Además, al ser el hijo del Ángel de Plata que tomaría el relevo de All Might, la presión social era mayor.

Midoriya lo sabía y, por ello, no iba a forzar más a Todoroki. Y así se encontraba esa tarde de domingo. Reescribiendo un documento de un trabajo de clase en su portátil mientras murmuraba para sí mismo. Sin dejar de leer se percató de que se estaba mordiendo las uñas y, desde luego, desconocía cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo.

Izuku había cogido esa manía cada vez que estaba estresado y ya era un hábito para él.

Toda su concentración desapareció cuando notó el dulce tacto de un beso en su mejilla izquierda. Entonces se volvió para ver a Todoroki dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

– Hola – saludó Midoriya mientras le miraba embobado.

Todoroki se sentó a su lado sin ninguna prisa, cerca de él.

– ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó.

– Nada, lo de investigación. Quiero terminarlo hoy.

Izuku cerró el portátil después de guardar su trabajo.

– Lo siento, quería venir antes – contestó Shouto – Mi padre se ha puesto muy pesado.

– ¡No, no pasa nada! Tampoco llevo aquí mucho rato. Además, estaba aprovechando.

Todoroki sonrió. Midoriya trataba de quitarle peso de sus hombros tantas veces que Todoroki sentía que no le merecía.

– Me alegro – dijo.

Estaba relajado. Era una sensación cálida que solo podía experimentar cuando estaba con Izuku. Se sentía seguro, amparado. No estaba ansioso, no era una situación que deseara que acabara, sino todo lo contrario.

Todoroki le cogió una mano a Midoriya con suavidad y le acarició los nudillos.

– Tienes que dejar de morderte las uñas – le dijo.

– Ya, perdona. Si ya lo sé, pero es que no me doy cuenta.

Shouto acarició su mano, la sujetó del dorso y depositó un beso en su muñeca. Entonces Izuku suspiró mientras clavaba la mirada en Todoroki, quien no había dejado de observarle. A veces podían estar así durante minutos. Sin intercambiar palabras. No hacían falta, no eran necesarias.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que también pudieran mantener conversaciones largas, conversaciones que no dejaban de fluir.

Izuku ya le había hablado a Shouto de su familia, de que vivía con su madre y que en un par de años se graduaría. Por su parte, a Todoroki no le gustaba hablar de su vida, pero era tan sencillo hablar con Midoriya que no le importaba hacerlo.

Desde luego, tenía claro que Izuku quería convertirse en un Ángel de Plata y ese era un tema en el que ambos chocaban. Todoroki sabía las ambiciones de Midoriya, pero él no tenía intención de imitarle. No, Todoroki no pretendía convertirse en un Ángel de Plata pese a los deseos de su padre. De hecho, había perdido la paciencia más de una vez con su padre cuando le sacaba el tema.

Pero era distinto con Midoriya. Con él nunca había tensión.

Cuando el chico hablaba de su firme objetivos de convertirse en un Ángel de Plata su cara se iluminaba de felicidad, de esperanza. Todoroki sabía que esa operación le hacía feliz y, aún así, había sido sincero. Había dejado que, por su parte, no se operaría.

La última vez que hablaron del tema, sentados en la misma mesa, Midoriya le explicaba de forma entusiasta todo lo que había leído en un folleto informativo.

Era divertido verle.

Cuando no encontraba las palabras, se trababa él solo mientras gesticulaba tratando de avanzar. Pero no dejaba de hablar. Una vez que empezaba, era incansable y no tenía fin. A veces incluso levantaba el tono de voz, emocionado, sin darse cuenta.

Todoroki, que le escuchaba con una sonrisa completamente sincera, terminó callándole con un beso.

– Hablas mucho – le reprochó contra sus labios de forma suave antes de volver a besarle.

Midoriya quería ser el mejor Ángel de Plata.

Todoroki tenía intención de trazar su propio camino en lugar de seguir los pasos de su padre.

Pero todo estaba bien.

Shouto no tenía intención de tirar abajo los sueños de Izuku. Le gustaba verle feliz.

– ¿Haces algo el viernes? – preguntó Todoroki mientras acariciaba el antebrazo de Izuku de forma lenta y distraída.

– Hay una película que estrenan ese día – explicó el chico – Pero podemos vernos antes.

Todoroki desvió la mirada, pensativo, y trató de sonar con determinación.

– O podría ir contigo a verla.

Midoriya le observó, sorprendido ante su propuesta.

– Pero a ti no te gusta bajar.

– Creo que no me importa – explicó Todoroki mientras se encogía de hombros – Puedo hacerlo si voy contigo.

No se le notaba realmente convencido, pero Midoriya sabía que quería intentarlo, que quería obviar sus inseguridades por él. Entonces sonrió y se arrimó para abrazarle.

La poca distancia que les separaba en ese momento se esfumó en el momento en el que comenzaron a besarse. Todoroki desplegó las alas para cubrir a ambos, pues lo hacía de forma instintiva desde que comenzaron a salir.

– No tienes que ir si no quieres – le recordó Izuku mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad.

– Quiero hacerlo. Sé que te estresa estar aquí siempre.

Shouto estaba en lo cierto. Era evidente que, desde que había llegado, Midoriya había dejado de murmurar y de morderse las uñas. Había algo en el vínculo que hacía que ambos estuvieran tranquilos, que les hacía sentir que todo iba bien.

Era una sensación tan reconfortante.

Cuando estaba con él Izuku era una persona completamente diferente. Como decía Todoroki, se olvidaba del estrés, del cansancio, incluso de las humillaciones de Bakugou.

Después de haberse enterado de lo de Todoroki y Midoriya, Bakugou no había sabido encajarlo de la mejor manera posible. Que la persona destinada a ser la pareja de Izuku fuera el hijo de uno de los Ángeles de Plata más importantes de la ciudad no era precisamente de su agrado.

Por ello, no era capaz de dejar de pensar en ello en ningún momento.

– Pero ¿qué más te da? Quiero decir... si te molesta tanto, no le prestes atención y ya está, ¿no?

– No me molesta, idiota. Me da igual lo que haga el inútil ese con su vida.

Bakugou refunfuñaba lo mismo de siempre. Incluso aunque se encontrara entre los brazos de Kirishima.

No hacía mucho que ambos se habían conocido.

Kirishima se sentía atraído hacia él desde hacía tiempo y, en cuanto descubrió que estaban destinados, no disimuló más lo que sentía. Desde luego, Katsuki tuvo suerte de estar destinado con alguien tan elocuente y extrovertido como Kirishima, pues Bakugou era demasiado orgulloso como para dar el primer paso.

Kirishima soltó una pequeña risa mientras afianzaba el abrazo, dejando que sus cuerpos se hundieran sobre el colchón.

– Algo te molestará si sacas el tema después de follar.

Gracias a su comentario se ganó un tirón de pelo de Bakugou, aunque no se arrepintió de haberlo soltado.

– Te odio – murmuró Katsuki mientras enterraba la cara en su cuello.

Como si no le hubiese escuchado, Kirishima inclinó la cabeza y besó la de Bakugou con dulzura. No le importaba su agresiva personalidad o sus contestaciones que cualquier otra persona encontraría groseras. De hecho, era algo que le gustaba de él.

Consideraba a Katsuki una persona apasionada y completamente auténtica.

– Si quieres saber mi opinión,... – empezó Kirishima – si los dos siguen juntos, no podrán ser Ángeles de Plata, así que no debería preocuparte.

Bakugou le mordió el cuello sin ningún cuidado, con lo que se ganó un gruñido de Kirishima.

– He dicho que me dan igual – protestó.

Entonces Bakugou extendió sus alas rojas a lo ancho de la cama. Sin dejar de abrazarle, Bakugou presionó los labios sobre la zona que había mordido.

– ¿Vas a seguir hablando o me vas a tocar de una puta vez?

* * *

– Esta tarde vendrán tus padres a recogerte – le dijo Chiyo a la niña, una de las pacientes del hospital, que sonrió con entusiasmo.

Chiyo, también conocida en la ciudad como Recovery Girl, le devolvió la sonrisa con dulzura, pues la pequeña había terminado por fin su larga etapa de rehabilitación.

Recovery Girl pertenecía a esa particular parte de la población que había nacido sin alas. Aunque el pensamiento de que no podías servir a la sociedad si no tenías alas estaba bastante extendido, Chiyo había demostrado que era completamente falso. Ella misma, tras formarse en medicina y cirugía, había pasado a ser una de las personas más reconocidas de su sector.

Aquel hospital estaba destinado a atender cualquier tipo de lesión de alas, por lo que era especialmente necesario para guardianes y Ángeles de Plata.

Toshinori recorrió los pasillos del hospital sin prisa. De vez en cuando se detenía para charlar con un conocido o saludar a algún paciente.

Era reconfortante ver cómo se animaban con aquel simple gesto.

En uno de los bloques del edificio se encontraba el quirófano. Tras una intervención que los despegaba de sus dependientes emociones, de allí salían los Ángeles de Plata. Al reconocer perfectamente esa sensación, Toshinori siguió caminando.

No era algo que le apeteciera recordar.

Cuando hubo dejado atrás el quirófano se encontró a Recovery Girl saliendo de una de las habitaciones.

– Hacía mucho que no pasabas por aquí – comentó la mujer – ¿A qué se debe esta visita?

Toshinori se encogió de hombros.

– Me apetecía venir.

Recovery Girl debía atender otra habitación, así que hablaba sin detenerse.

– Entonces empezaré yo – dijo – ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

Toshinori agradecía ser tan transparente para ella, pues ayudaba mucho tener a su lado a alguien que le entendiera sin esfuerzo.

– Me preocupa Midoriya – explicó.

– ¿El chico otra vez?

Toshinori caminaba al lado de Chiyo con las manos tras la espalda, manteniendo la vista al frente.

– Es un muchacho estupendo y... bueno, no quiero que sufra.

– Eso no lo puedes evitar, lo sabes.

– Ya, ya lo sé.

Toshinori suspiró.

– Pero... es que no quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo. Si se convierte en un Ángel de Plata, lo hará a costa de renunciar a su alma gemela – confesó – Los dos sufrirán, Chiyo.

– Eres un agorero – le recriminó Recovery Girl – El chico es joven y la vida da muchas vueltas. Puede cambiar de opinión.

Toshinori se mantuvo en silencio.

Conocía a Midoriya y sabía que era un muchacho muy trabajador que no dejaría de perseguir sus objetivos. Pero Toshinori sabía que, aunque Midoriya era inteligente, no valoraba lo que realmente significaba perder los lazos con tu alma gemela. Después de todo, era algo que solo se podía entender cuando se vivía en primera persona.

Si alguien se operaba tras haber conocido a su pareja destinada, cualquier sentimiento romántico hacia su alma gemela desaparecía. No perdía los recuerdos de haber estado en una relación, pero no podía volver a experimentar esa atracción amorosa.

Pero la peor parte recaía en la persona que no pasaba por el quirófano.

Esa persona, al mantener intactos los nervios de sus alas, seguía enamorada para siempre de alguien que había dejado de corresponderla.

Eran distintos los casos de personas que, tras haber perdido a sus parejas destinadas, habían salido delante de una manera u otra. Ya fuera con ayuda de sus familiares y conocidos o con atención psicológica, habían aprendido a vivir con estos sentimientos de pérdida.

Otros, por el contrario, no habían podido soportarlo.

Estos últimos eran frecuentes especialmente en jóvenes, adolescentes... personas mucho más sensibles y vulnerables.

Toshinori, que había vivido esa tortura, se había visto obligado a aparentar durante tantos años la satisfacción de convertirse en un Ángel de Plata. La gente necesitaba alguien a quien admirar, necesitaba héroes. Y, por ello, Toshinori solo mostraba felicidad y gratitud hacia los Ángeles de Plata.

Más de una vez le habría gustado declarar que era una sensación desagradable y que, si pudiera, disuadiría a las personas de convertirse en ángeles. Y lo haría sin inmutarse.

– Ojalá lo haga – le contestó a Chiyo.


End file.
